1. Field of the Invention
This inventions relates generally to a dental apparatus for imprinting the occlusal contact to determine if adjustment need to be made to correct occlusal interference or deflection. More particularly, this invention relates to an articulating paper holder which is light, disposable, inexpensive, and can be conveniently mass produced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The performance of a dental articulation imprint for marking the tooth contact points on occlusion requires a dentist to place into a patient's mouth an articulation paper by use of a pair of articulating forceps. After the tooth contact points are marked, the articulating paper is removed from the forceps for further measurements and processing by the dentist. The articulating paper forceps are sterilized for repeated application with another patient. The repeated use of articulating forceps inside the mouth of many patients raises the concerns that it may increase the probability of disease transmissions. Such concerns have been heightened by the recent fear of widespread Human Immunodeficiency virus (HIV). Such fears may not be totally baseless since many dental problems often involve dental bleeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,369 by Steiner et al., entitled "Dental Articulating Paper Forceps" (Jul. 20, 1982) discloses a dental articulating forceps which has a pair of opposed long thin jaws extending from interconnected spring arms. The face of one jaw is directed toward the other jaw. The inner face of one jaw has grooves while the other jaw has ridges matching the grooves whereby when the spring arms force these two opposite jaws to engage each other the articulating paper is securely held. A commercial product is produced according to one of the preferred embodiments disclosed in this patent. A special stainless steel approved by the U.S. Federal Food and Drug Administration (FDA) is used for the manufacture of the articulating forceps. It serves the function of assisting the dentist in introducing the articulating papers into the mouth of a patient. However, due to its manufacture cost, it is repeatedly used. Therefore, an administrative procedure has to be established to assure that the forceps are properly sterilized after each use. The operation cost is thus increased. Additionally, the probability of negligence in the administration of the sterilization procedures may cause inadvertent transmission of diseases leading to potentially severe consequences.
As more and more stringent sterilization requirements and protective measures are being imposed on dental practice, and considering the risk of malpractice suits if severe consequences are caused by a negligence in sterilizing the forceps, the use of stainless steel forceps is limited by its high manufacture cost and the potential risks involved due to its repeated use.